


dream smp agere/agedre oneshots!

by animeobsessionidk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Techno, DJ KHALID, Executive Dysfunction, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, and procrastination, another one, because i know i always am, but honestly it might take me a while to update, but like i age dream so im excited for this, cg!phil, dont be afraid to request!!!, im sooo hyped, little!wilbur, no beta we die like l'manburg, not actually age play, so far we've got, supportive!tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeobsessionidk/pseuds/animeobsessionidk
Summary: i know what you're thinking. damn, another one?and the answer is yes.i'll do anyone on the dream smp (plus minx).im so excited to write this!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Except for Canon Relationships, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63





	1. requests!

right well here we go! just a warning that i procrastinate and sometimes just literally can't do things even if i want to so the updates may take a while! plus i might just abandon this fic without warning because that's just my mental state!

things i won't do:  
rape/non-con  
severe abuse of a little

things i will do:  
pretty much anything else!

request and you shall receive (maybe about a month later but still)  
also the stories will have proper grammar!!!


	2. wow that was fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it’s okay, I’d like some hurt/comfort with lil Wilbur + cg!Techno, cg!Phil and supportive Tommy!  
> Maybe something where Little!Wilbur is home alone and decides to do something his big self can do (in this case, making a sandwich) but ends up accidentally breaking a plate??  
> He gets super scared that everyone’ll be mad and tries to clean it up before SBI get home, hurting himself on the broken shards in the process. He’s trying his best not to cry and work as fast as he can, but he’s bleeding (from small scratches but it’s still painful y’know) and then SBI arrives, and the floodgates burst open. They patch him up and reassure him that everything will be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer then an essay i wrote  
> i’m from new zealand and england so some of my spelling may be off haha!  
> oh and i made little wilbur obsessed with jam sorry about that it was for a bigger word count  
> i got this done so fast i really wasn't expecting to start writing yet!  
> cw// small amount of blood, crying, descriptive mention of food, mild hunger

Today Wilbur was little, and home alone.

Normally, that wasn’t a big deal, since he would just sit in his room and listen to music, but today he wanted to do something that his big self could do!

Plus, he was pretty hungry.

So, it was time to make a sandwich!

He stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing the bread and some strawberry jam.

Next, he grabbed a big plate from the cupboard and tottered to the bench.

Some would say Wilbur had an unhealthy, borderline obsessive love of jam. He didn’t really know why. 

Sure, he liked to completely smother the bread with jam, but it wasn’t that weird. 

Normally he didn’t allow himself sugar while he was in his little space, because it made him go even more mental, but it was only jam.

That’s barely classified as sugar anyway!

Humming happily, and slightly jumping with joy, he grabbed his finished jam sandwich, put it on the plate and-

**CRASH**

The plate slipped out of his fingers, smashing and smearing jam all over the tiled kitchen floor.

No. _No._

Oh god, Phil and Techno were going to be so mad, and Tommy would look at him in disapproval, he needed to clean up!

Dropping down to his knees, he started scraping up the pieces of ceramic, getting his hands stained with jam.

They were all going to hate him if he didn’t get the mess cleaned up right this second, if they came home and he wasn’t done they would shout _and he would be kicked out-_

A stinging pain interrupted his thoughts.

He looked down at his hands, trying to hold back tears, and a drop of blood dripped down onto the shiny white floor.

_Keep going._

Hysterically, he grabbed more and more pieces, not actually doing anything to clean up, but in his mind he was. 

A door opened.

“Hey Will!” Tommy’s loud and brash voice echoed through the house.

Wilbur made a sound of panic, and desperately grabbed more and more of the broken plate, not helping his hands.

“Will?” Phil questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

Techno came into the kitchen, and when he made eye contact with Wilbur, he finally broke.

He let out a high pitched sob, regressing more, and babbling about how sorry he was. 

Techno started to hug him.

“Shh, you’re okay, we’re not mad bubba.” He slowly rocked Will, causing him to regress even more.

Phil came in, analysing the mess.

“Toms, could you get me a cloth and the medical supplies?” He asked softly.

Tommy nodded and headed out of the room.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Techno murmurs, lifting Wilbur up to sit beside the sink.

“It’s going to hurt a little.” Phil warned, turning on the tap and guiding his jam covered hand under it. 

Wilbur flinched and continued crying, though he was feeling much better with his family comforting him. 

Tommy returned a couple of seconds late, carrying a big bag, plus a pacifier, which was very sweet of him. 

“Here!” He said, dumping the bag on the counter and visibly exhaling. 

Techno unzipped the bag and searched for some bandages, holding them up in triumph, when he finally got them.

“Hold still please bubba.” Phil grabbed them and started to slowly wrap them around each of his hands. Soon they were covered.

“It looks like you have mittens on, innit?” Tommy exclaimed fairly quietly, excited to be the older brother like always.

He handed him the paci.

Will smiled, happy to be with his family, and people who appreciated him for who he was.

He grabbed onto Techno’s hair, chattering about how pink it was, and he spent the rest of the day with a warm glow in his chest. 

_He loved his family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was amazed at the sheer amount of requests i got in one day   
> people please request little tommy and cg tubbo  
> also can i just say that my writing is short so don't expect it to be 1000000 words or something  
> also sorry for the poor excuse of angst the only angst i can actually write is character death which i dont want to do to the poor littles-

**Author's Note:**

> request more then once if you would like to!


End file.
